


SkiJu Shipper

by Payaso_Dramatico



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payaso_Dramatico/pseuds/Payaso_Dramatico
Summary: Cuando los pingüinos estaban en camino a ayudar al rey Julien, un objeto cae sobre Rico, distrayendolo de la misión y cambiando su opinión sobre el líder y el lémur de cola anillada.
Relationships: King Julien XIII/Skipper
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

—¿Listo, Rico? —habló Skipper.

—Estoy Listo —respondió mientras se cubría los ojos con una venda.

Skipper le lanzó cuatro pescados, Rico los cortó rápidamente con sus aletas, Cabo le lanzó tres hojas de alga nori, Rico saltó y cortó las hojas con su pata, pocos segundos después seis filas de pescado en forma de sushi cayeron sobre la mesa.

—Ahí está el almuerzo. A comer, muchachos —se acercaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer.

Maurice y Mort entraron a la guarida de los pingüinos y caminaron rápidamente hacia ellos. Skipper al verlos sin el lémur de cola anillada intuyó que algo le había pasado. El ave supuso que su tarde tranquila llegó a su fin.

—Necesitamos su ayuda —habló Maurice preocupado—. El rey Julien se quedó atrapado en la campana.

—Por favor —Mort se acercó al líder de los pingüinos—, salven al rey y sus pies.

—Por supuesto que sí, ojos tristes. Muchachos, inicien la operación... después de almorzar —siguió comiendo el pescado—. Delicioso rollo de atún, Rico.

—Skipper —Cabo levantó la aleta—, ¿Una respuesta rápida no es conveniente en un rescate?

—Tienes razón —agarró otro trozo de pescado—. Que alguien me pase el wasabi.

Los demás lo observaron esperando que haga algo por ayudar al lémur, Skipper suspiró resignado. En realidad él sí se preocupaba por Julien, tal vez incluso más que los súbditos del rey, pero jamás lo daría a notar.

—Está bien, vamos —dijo en un tono de disgusto y todos salieron del cuartel.

Mientras los seis iban camino a rescatar al lémur, los pingüinos deslizándose y los lémures corriendo atrás de ellos, algo que parecía ser un libro cayó sobre Rico en el momento en que las aves se deslizaban sobre una de las paredes de los hábitats. Rico cayó dentro del hogar de los chimpancés y se distrajo del camino, los demás siguieron avanzando sin percatarse de lo que acababa de suceder.

Rico apartó de su rostro al objeto que lo había golpeado, notó que se trataba de una historieta con dibujos de estilo japonés, en las escenas de las ilustraciones destacaban más dos personajes: un chico de estatura baja que parecía saber artes marciales y otro chico que en la mayoría de las escenas estaba bailando y a veces hacía poses que lo hacían ver un poco creído o ególatra. El pingüino notó que gran parte de las veces que ambos personajes interactuaban el chico de baja estatura tenía el ceño fruncido mientras el otro chico le sonreía, aquella escena le parecía familiar, tenía la sensación de que ya había visto algo parecido, pero no recordaba en qué momento.

Cerró la historieta y la colocó debajo de su aleta para luego salir del hábitat y dirigirse a un sitio más tranquilo donde pueda entretenerse observando aquella historia sin ser interrumpido por sus compañeros que sabía que no tardarían en buscarlo. Rico estaba convencido de que ellos podrían rescatar a Julien sin su ayuda, el pingüino quería aprovechar el tiempo que tenía para disfrutar de la historia, recordaba la actitud que tuvo Skipper con el asunto de los cómics que encontraron el año pasado y su orden de tirarlos a la basura, aunque lo que acababa de encontrar no se trataba de superpoderes, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el líder, así que decidió ser precavido.

Siguió observando las escenas de aquella historieta y lamentó no saber leer. Cada vez la historia parecía más interesante, pudo ver peleas, secuestros y armas, pero eso no fue lo único que llamó su atención. Con forme avanzaba la historia ambos personajes parecían llevarse mejor, normalmente Rico no le hubiera prestado atención a eso, pero en este caso le gustaba ver la interacción de ambos. Mientras movía las páginas una hoja doblada cayó sobre su pata, recogió la hoja y al desdoblarla vio pequeños dibujos de algunos animales del zoológico, lo que más se repetía eran los pingüinos y el rey Julien, dobló la hoja y cuando iba a regresar la hoja a donde estaba, una escena le llamó la atención: ¡los dos personajes principales se estaban besando!

Rico jadeó debido a la sorpresa, ¿Cómo era eso posible? La historia le había parecido emocionante, habían batallas y muertes, ¿Cómo fue que pasaron al romance? Además, ambos son hombres, ¿no es algo extraño para una historia de acción? Rico no sabía de qué sorprenderse más, si del extraño giro de la historia o del hecho que a él le esté gustando más el inesperado romance gay que las escenas de peleas. Mientras seguía avanzando las páginas sentía mayor frustración. ¡¿Cómo es que llegaron a eso?! Nunca antes había estado tan enojado por no saber leer, en las últimas páginas vio cómo el chico bailarín era secuestrado por el villano y fin..., hasta ahí llegaba la historia. Rico se sintió tan molesto que por un momento quiso romper la historieta, pero descartó la idea, puede que no sea alguien cuerdo, pero ni él haría tal locura de arruinar las hojas de su historia favorita, además no sabía a quién le pertenecía la historieta, probablemente tendría que devolverla.


	2. Chapter 2

—No hay rastro de Rico —habló Kowalski.

—¿Dónde se puede haber metido? —dijo Skipper mientras colocaba un palo sobre la piedra para usarlo como palanca y levantar la campana.

—Hace un momento estaba con nosotros, ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo? —preguntó Cabo.

—¡Al fin libre! —exclamó Julien—. Gracias, pingüino —rápidamente se acercó a Skipper y lo abrazó antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Hey! ¡Déjame! —lo empujó intentando alejarlo, pero el lémur lo abrazó fuertemente. Skipper empezaba a perder la paciencia cuando escuchó las leves risas de Cabo y Kowalski—. ¡Julien!

—¡Sentía que estaba atrapado durante una eternidad! —Julien dejó de abrazar a Skipper—. ¡¿Por un momento creí que me volvería loco?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí?!

—Dos minutos —respondió Maurice.

—Ah

—Bien, misión cumplida. Vámonos muchachos —dijo Skipper y los pingüinos se marcharon.

[...]

—Debió haber caído por aquí —habló una niña mientras miraba hacia varias direcciones, sintiéndose exhausta se sentó sobre la banca—. De todas las cosas, ¿Por qué ella tuvo que encontrar mi manga favorito? —murmuró. Desde que su compañera de clase se enteró de que le gusta el yaoi, empezó a molestarla perdiendo sus pertenencias, rompiéndolas o arrojándolas a la basura.

—Uh —Rico estaba detrás del asiento. Sabiendo que había encontrado a la dueña de aquella historieta que hace unas horas lo golpeó, dejó el objeto al lado de la niña sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—¡Aquí está! ¿Pero cómo? Hace un momento no estaba aquí —Miró alrededor, pero no había nadie cerca. Rico se escondió debajo del asiento.

A Rico le entristeció la idea de alejarse de aquella historieta, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Cuando volvió a su hábitat no se sorprendió ver a Skipper esperándolo.

—¡¿Dónde has estado, soldado?! —el líder le preguntó cuando Rico terminaba de bajar por la escalera.

—Ayudé a Marlene a coser —mintió recordando que hace pocos minutos había visto a Marlene cosiendo una manta. Skipper lo miró con sospecha.

—Más vale que no seas un traidor, te estaré vigilando —Skipper dio media vuelta y se fue hacia las literas.

En la madrugada, Rico se despertó al escuchar unos murmullos. Aún adormilado regurgitó un lanzallamas pensando que se trataba de algún posible enemigo, pocos segundos después se dio cuenta de que los murmullos provenían desde la litera de donde se encontraba Skipper. No entendía lo que decían ni notaba de quién era la voz, así que intentó acercar su oído, pero al moverse se le cayó el lanzallamas llegando a alarmar a todos los que estaban en el cuartel.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Habló Kowalski levantándose rápidamente. Rico pudo ver a Julien ser arrojado desde la litera del líder.

—¿Qué hace el rey Julien aquí? —preguntó Cabo.

—Me pregunto lo mismo —Skipper colocó las aletas en su cintura—. Cola anillada, ¿Por qué invades nuestro cuartel? ¿Acaso no nos puedes dejar descansar por una noche? —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo vine a saludarlos —habló Julien sintiéndose nervioso por un momento y caminó rápidamente hacia la pequeña nevera. Rico lo miró extrañado, no solía ver esa expresión en el rostro del lémur, no entendía por qué el repentino cambio de actitud—, Y a pedirles prestada su deliciosa comida —completó con su típica sonrisa mientras sostenía un plato con una tajada de pastel, sintiéndose más relajado.

—Esas provisiones solo son para personal autorizado —dijo Skipper.

—Tranquilo, solo es prestada —dijo lo último haciendo signos de comillas con sus dedos.

Y ahí empezaba otra vez, otra típica discusión entre Skipper y Julien. Mientras discutían las aves los observaban y consideraban la idea de ignorarlos para seguir durmiendo, Rico no era la excepción, hasta que recordó la historieta que había leído y comprendió por qué le parecía conocida la interacción de la pareja de aquella historia ¡Tenía el ejemplo frente a él! El chico sonriente y el otro del ceño fruncido se parecían a Julien y a Skipper, ¿Cómo no lo notó antes? Ahora que se percataba de la interacción de ambos se daba cuenta de que el lémur siempre intenta llamar la atención de los demás, pero sobre todo la de Skipper, y en el caso del líder, aunque aún seguía discutiendo con Julien, Rico podía notar que el lémur le agradaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kowalski observándolo extrañado, de un momento a otro Rico hizo una sonrisa siniestra mientras frotaba sus aletas.

—Ajá —Rico asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Ya lo tenía decidido, haría que Julien y Skipper se enamoraran. ¿Por qué necesitaría terminar de leer una historieta cuando puede manipular la vida de sus amigos?


	3. Chapter 3

Julien despertó en el trampolín inflable, se estiró alzando los brazos mientras bostezaba, miró a Maurice y a Mort quienes dormían a su lado. Estaba de buen humor, así que decidió no despertarlos, se levantó con cuidado de no hacer un movimiento brusco o algún ruido y salió de su hábitat para dar un paseo antes que abrieran el zoológico. En la noche tuvo que esperar a que Maurice y Mort se durmieran para poder irse, ellos se veían extrañados cuando les dijo que prefería dormir en vez de escuchar música a alto volumen y bailar, esperaba que esta vez no sea tan complicado salir en la noche sin ser visto.

Julien observó la máquina de golosinas durante varios segundos, como aún no desviaba la mirada no notó la presencia del líder de los pingüinos. A unos metros lejos de ellos, Rico los observaba, pensó que era el momento indicado, aprovecharía que Julien estaba distraído viendo las golosinas y que Skipper parecía dudar de hablarle o no al lémur para pasar rápidamente arriba de ellos sin ser visto. Usó el lanza ganchos y al pasar sobre Julien roció la poción especial del amor n° 5 que había tomado del laboratorio de Kowalski.

—Skipper, ¿me podrías ayudar? —habló Marlene caminando hacia el ave. Ella sostenía hilos y una aguja mientras arrastraba una manta verde.

—¡Aguja! —gritó Skipper aterrado y se fue lo más lejos posible. Marlene se dirigió rápidamente a su hábitat al escuchar la campana que indicaba que el zoológico acababa de abrir.

—¿Qué es esto? —habló Julien al darse cuenta que alguien le había rociado con un líquido.

—Hola rey.

—¡Barry! —Julien retrocedió nervioso—. Que inesperada, desagradable y aterradora sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hace meses que conozco a todos los del zoológico, pero desde los dos segundos que estoy aquí, inexplicablemente me pareces atractivo.

—¿Qué? —Julien estaba desconcertado. Vio a la rana venenosa saltar hacia él—. ¡No! —gritó antes de ser afectado por el veneno. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado y terminó en el suelo sin poder moverse.

Rico se llevó las aletas a la cabeza, ¡Eso no tenía que haber pasado! Se suponía que Skipper se vería afectado por la poción y que piense que Julien es irresistible, ahora Julien no podía moverse y las personas estaban entrando al zoológico, era cuestión de segundos para que vean al lémur inmóvil en el suelo. Cargó a Julien y se alejó de allí rápidamente antes de ser vistos por los visitantes del zoológico. El primer intento no salió como lo esperaba, pero para eso había un plan B, Skipper sería el salvador de Julien y ambos se harían más cercanos.

[...]

Tres de los pingüinos salieron en una misión de rescate al enterarse que uno de los camaleones se había perdido, para encontrarlo más rápido decidieron separarse cuando llegaron a la zona donde aquel camaleón se había alejado de los otros.

Skipper estaba buscando en unos contenedores hasta que una figura gris llamó su atención.

—Cola anillada, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me enteré de que hay una feria cerca de aquí.

—¿Maurice y Mort vinieron contigo? - preguntó.

Skipper pensó que podría convencerlos para que los ayuden a buscar al camaleón. Hace más de dos horas que estaban buscando y no tenían éxito. Necesitaba más reclutas para la misión.

—No, ellos están ocupados mejorando mi trono —Julien hizo una pose pensativa—. ¿Algo sucedió con el pingüino de talento explosivo? —preguntó al no ver a Rico entrenando con los demás el día anterior.

—No lo sé, está actuando extraño. Ni siquiera vino con nosotros a esta misión, no lo hemos visto desde la mañana.

—'Encontré al camaleón, una niña lo está metiendo a un taxi' —se escuchó la voz de Kowalski desde la radio de Skipper.

—Dame la ubicación —Skipper habló sosteniendo la radio—, Voy para allá.

Skipper se deslizó alejándose de Julien segundos antes de que una roca cayera encima del lémur.

Rico, que estaba arriba de un edificio, se palmeó la frente, otro plan había fallado. Skipper no rescató a Julien, las cosas estaban resultando peor de cuando los pingüinos quisieron ayudar a Phil a conquistar a Lulú, pero Rico no se rendiría, tenía más planes que ejecutar, no descansaría hasta lograr su cometido.

Lo que había visto Kowalski era un peluche, los que encontraron al camaleón fueron Maurice y Mort que fueron a la feria con la intención de alcanzar al rey Julien quien no pudo asistir al lugar por estar horas donde el veterinario del zoológico.

Pasaron dos semanas, los primeros trece planes de Rico para juntar a Skipper y Julien habían fracasado, y en la mayoría Julien había resultado herido, pero Rico estaba convencido de que esta vez sí saldría como lo planeó. El pingüino sostenía una caja que contenía tarántulas y pensaba soltarlas en el hábitat de los lémures para que ellos se asusten y se vean obligados a pasar la noche en el hábitat de los pingüinos, con su plan de las tarántulas venenosas obligaría a Julien y a Skipper a pasar más tiempo juntos, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—'¡Ahora!'

Rico escuchó la voz de Skipper y vio a los demás pingüinos arrojándole gas somnífero antes de quedar inconsciente. Al despertar notó que se encontraba en una jaula, Skipper, Kowalski, Cabo, Maurice y Mort lo observaban serios.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó.

—Esa es mi línea. ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, soldado?! —habló Skipper.

—Hemos puesto cámaras de seguridad en el cuartel y en el hábitat de los Lémures, sabemos que tú eres el causante de todos los supuestos accidentes que tuvo Julien en estas dos semanas —explicó Kowalski.

—Rico, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Cabo.

—Ibas a llevar esas tarántulas donde el rey Julien, ¿No es cierto? —habló Maurice molesto.

—Mas vale que hables ahora, ¿Por qué intentaste matar a Julien? —dijo Skipper.

—Yo no quiero matarlo.

—¿A no? —Skipper miró hacia la puerta del laboratorio—. Cola anillada, acércate.

Julien salió del laboratorio de Kowalski y con dificultad caminó hacia ellos, tenía la mayor parte de su cuerpo vendado y avanzaba usando muletas.

—Entonces explica por qué le hiciste esto.

—Intentaba que tú y Julien estén juntos.

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

—Este... —habló Cabo dudoso—. Al decir juntos, ¿Te refieres a que sean una pareja?

—Ajá

Luego de aquella respuesta se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Pero-...

—Cola anillada, no hables.

—Nosotros ya estamos juntos —Julien ignoró la orden de Skipper.

Skipper se palmeó la frente, Cabo, Mort y Maurice jadearon debido a la sorpresa, Julien sonrió nervioso, Kowalski miró incrédulo al líder.

—Es cierto —habló Skipper resignado.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Maurice.

—Hace cinco meses —respondió Skipper.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? —habló Kowalski.

—Pensé que no era el momento —fingió una sonrisa—. Bueno, ahora que todo el asunto está aclarado creo me iré a dormir.

Skipper se dirigió rápidamente a las literas y fingió dormir, por el momento no tenía ganas de ver a su equipo después de lo que acababa de admitir, al día siguiente lo afrontaría.  
Rico se dejó caer al suelo, todo su esfuerzo en las dos últimas semanas había sido para nada. Al menos el SkiJu es real, se consoló mentalmente. 

||| ~ Fin ~ |||


End file.
